A Different Reality
by Blonde-gym-chick
Summary: COMPLETE What if Harry decided that he would rather have Draco as a friend then Ron? How would his life be different? Every decision we make changes our live...just how much will this change Harry's?


**A Different Reality**

Harry Potter, an eleven-year-old boy with black hair, piercing green eyes, and a curious scar on his forehead stood in the middle of a train station searching form platform 9 ¾. Starting to feel as if it had all been a trick, most likely played by the Dursley's, Harry stopped pulling his trunk and placed his owl, Hedwig, on the floor. He started to panic, thinking what it would be like going back home to the Dursley's…how they would mock him.

Then to his surprise he heard the word muggle. Looking around he saw a large family pulling trucks just like his over towards a barrier between both platform nine and ten. He stopped close by and watched one by one as they magically disappeared from sight. Trying to gather his courage to ask for help, Harry continued to watch from a distance.

A young boy his age with red hair and a freckled complexion was the last to vanish from sight. His opportunity to ask seemed to have left just like the wizards attending Hogwarts. Fearful of attempting the stunt, Harry mentally scolded himself for being afraid of asking for help. Wondering if he should just try it, Harry debated what the possible outcome could be. Would he walk into the wall and crash, must he say some incantation, or could he simply lean against the barrier between platforms and fall in?

About to give up he reached for Hedwig's cage and paused in mid-lean when he heard a man's voice say in a crisp tone, "Damn these muggles. Filthy I tell you Draco. If there was any other way to get to the platform I would take it." Seeing the same blonde boy from Hogsmeade, Harry decided he could ask them for help. Hauling his belongings behind him, Harry went up to the pair and asked, "Could you help me get onto the platform?"

The elderly man glanced at him and for a moment he acted like he would dismiss him but he took a double take. His eyes widened when he spotted the lightning scar on Harry's forehead. For a moment the man looked too shocked to reply but when his son Draco coughed he seemed to wake up form his stupor.

"Mr. Potter, a pleasure to meet you at last. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lucius Malfoy; this here is my son Draco. It appears that you will be in the same year."

"Hello again," Harry politely said to Draco. Draco seemed a lot more interested in Harry now then he did at the clothing shop.

Lucius looked between the two and asked, "Have you two meet before?"

Draco quickly told his father the story without taking his eyes away from Harry. He then said, "Last time we meet we didn't really talk much, how about you join me in my compartment. I'll introduce you to the others, since I'm guessing you don't know anyone from Hogwarts."

Patting his son on the shoulder Lucius said, "Great idea. But you asked before how to enter. All you have to do is walk straight to the wall and it will let you through. If you are nervous you might want to go faster."

Saying his thanks both boys went together and emerged on the opposite side in front of the Hogwart's Express. Before Harry could take in all that was there he was whisked away by Draco and soon found himself in the company of two thickset guys and a girl that reminded him of a pug. Draco went around the room quickly introducing everyone.

"And this here is Harry Potter."

As expected eyes traveled along Harry's face until they reached his scar. Feeling his face redden in embarrassment he turned to Malfoy and questioned, "Can we walk around for a bit?" Noticing that Harry was uncomfortable with all the attention he agreed and brought along the two thugs. When they were making their way down the train they came upon the red-haired boy from before.

Unexpectedly Draco opened the door, startling the boy. In his drawl of a voice he began to insult the person whose last named seemed to be Weasley. Ron, as it turned out to be, tightened his fists and was about to chew out Draco but was interrupted by Draco who faced Harry saying, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better then others. You don't want to go around making friends with the wrong sort."

With that he swept out of the room, Harry in tow. Nothing seemed to be wrong with Ron; yet not wanting to lose his only friend Harry accepted this and decided that Draco could be right. Harry knew nothing about this world and didn't want to have to figure it out by himself.

The train ride passed by quick since Harry, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy spent the whole time playing a game of exploding snaps and other games had never even dreamed of. During the four hour ride he learned all about Hogwarts, magic, the headmaster, and the different houses. Draco boasted about his family, saying that they all had been in Slytherin. Listening intently Harry imagined himself being placed in Slytherin. He after all wanted to prove himself and make true friends.

The five first years followed Hargid, a large man with a fierce appearance but friendly attitude to the great lake. Climbing into a boat they set off towards the castle. Lights shimmered off the water and people in the front began to gasp at the sight before them. Harry was in disbelief as he looked at his new home. Walking up the steps the crowd congregated near large double doors. A stern woman in a school uniform informed them that within minutes they would be sorted.

Before Harry knew it he was inside of the dining hall, also named the great hall. He got in line behind Draco and in front of Pansy, waiting for a ragged hat to call his name and sort him. He clapped when Draco was sorted into Slytherin and joined the table that was clapping loudly. When he heard, "Potter, Harry" he made his way to Professor McGonagall, the lady who had greeted them outside the hall. As he sat on the stool he caught Hagrid's small wave, the headmaster's smile, and Draco's thumbs up. Confidently putting the sorting hat on he heard a voice begin to talk to him.

It told him that he was tough to place, commenting, "Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting….So where shall I put you?" Harry thought, Slytherin. The hat seemed to agree because he shouted out "SLYTHERIN" for the whole room to hear. As the Slytherin table erupted in applause, all of the other tables stood in a stunned silence. Hargid looked dazed while the headmaster almost seemed disappointed. It unnerved Harry as whispers broke out among the students. Hurrying his step he plopped down next to Draco and slumped low in his seat.

"Why do they act so shocked?"

"Don't worry about it. I think they expected you to be in Gryffindor because of your history, but this house suits you better."

"What about my history…"

Harry was cut of when McGonagall began to call more names. Reminding himself to ask questions later he cheered when other Slytherins joined the table. Soon the feast was over and he was saying the password, "mudblood", to get inside his common room. Students moved out of their way as Draco and Harry went to sit by the fire. Harry couldn't help but notice that people respected Draco a lot. Some kid in the third year even gave up his seat from them.

"Now Harry, remember what I told you from before? About not getting into the wrong crowd…I have discovered who you must avoid contact with at all possible times. There is the filthy Weasley kid, he is so poor and loves muggles! Can you believe that? Then that Granger girl, the bushy haired one with the beaver-like teeth. Watch out for Dumbledore, even though he is the headmaster he believes in letting crossbreeds and other such things to come here. And of course all those lions. God I hate Gryffindors."

Tentatively Harry asked why. "Because they all believe that people with no magical history should have the right to learn magic here. I think only purebloods should be able to come here. All those others do is ruin our bloodlines."

"I am not a pure blood."

"You're a special case Harry. You have already proven your worthy, they haven't. This is important so listen up. You should never give anyone from other houses as much respect as those in this house. They are below us; they are scum that doesn't deserve to be here. Remember that Harry 'cause if you don't you wont make it here."

Shaking his head Harry headed upstairs to find his room and bed. Getting under the covers he repeated everything he had been told today. Taking care to remember Draco's advise, Harry fell asleep thinking how lucky he was to have Draco as a friend.


End file.
